Todo Para Mi!
by Yuno-Heartfilia.A.D
Summary: Aquí reportándose Yuno-Heartfilia!(antiguamente Soul-feniix) *-* Mi primer song-fic! inspirado en la canción 'ley de newton' de Beatriz luengo y Jesús navarro... espero y les guste! -


_**Hola chicos!**_

_**Yuno-heartfilia (antiguamente soul-feniix) reportándose a la acción! xDD  
bueno aquí les dejo este song-fic o como se escriba :3**_

_**Aclaraciones: la canción que se presentara a continuación en este fic se llama ``ley de newtoon`` **_

_**Los personajes que serán presentados no me pertenecen…sino al gran Hiro Mashima! (si lo fueran…créanme que Natsu y Lucy ya hubiesen tenido un hijo xDDD ok no ._.)**_

_**Sin más que decir….que empiece la historia!**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**Preciosa, ahora que estamos los dos, acompañando al silencio que vino a este encuentro entre tu voz y mi voz…**_

Lucy….-dijo un peli-rosa acercándose a la rubia que se encontraba de espaldas a él sentada en la orilla del lago, acto seguido la chica se sorprendió con un sonrojo en la cara respondiendo a su nombre ….mientras giraba su cuerpo para así mirarse fijamente

Natsu…-dijo esta cuando una brisa de viento movió sus rubios cabellos acompañados por un silencio.

Quisiera hablar contigo- respondió seriamente el chico acercándose a solo unos pasos menos de la rubia, este se agacho para quedar a su altura sentado en el césped

_**Quisiera no equivocar la ocasión, busco palabras perfectas, entre mi conciencia y lo que está en mi razón…**_

Natsu …ya no hay nada más que hablar…-respondió la rubia chica con la mirada fija en el piso para luego encontrar sus miradas- aún te quiero…-dijo en un susurro la chica al borde de las lagrimas.

Luego de eso…

Nadie respondía nada….

_**Y cuanto más, y mas, y más intento romper el hielo, miro tus ojos frente a mi brillando como un caramelo…**_

Se quedaron en un silencio incomodo…solo se miraban a los ojos…ningún movimiento….nada

Aunque….el chico no podía evitar pensar en esos hermosos ojos chocolates que brillaban a la luz de la luna

Cada vez estaban a menos distancia el uno del otro…

_**Y quiero dejar de ser y estar, y pido a dios que se pare el tiempo ,entonces suspiras, te toco y muero….**_

Natsu ya no se quería mover….se habían hecho mucho daño…ya no quería estar más tiempo sin ella….el sentimiento era mutuo….

Acortaron las distancias…la chica tomo la mano de su acompañante sonrojándose los dos al mismo tiempo…y este tomando su mano con igual cariño.

Solo querían que se detuviera el tiempo.

_**Solo quiero mirarte y olvidar el pasado, reducir el espacio entre tu piel y mis manos, no digas lo siento, no existe lamento… quiero todo, todo para mi…**_

Natsu…lo siento…-dijo soltando una lagrima y zafando la mano del agarre del chico-

Lucy…SOY UN ESTUPIDO! Y lo admito…..pero no te niego que ya quiero dejar el pasado atrás...lucy yo te quiero a ti….y solo para mi…-dijo sonrojado el chico mientras acortaban nuevamente las distancias de sus manos

_**Te confieso que quise y no pude olvidarme, de tu dulce sonrisa y tus pequeños detalles, llegado el momento, no existe lamento y quiero todo, todo para mi…**_

Te admito natsu….quise olvidarte…pero me era imposible!…también admito que tu noviazgo hace unos meses me rompió el corazón y no te distes cuenta…sin embargo en todo este tiempo….recordaba tus sonrisas que eran solo para mí y olvidaba todo…-dijo mientras ya el chico se encontraba abrasándola y esta ocultaba su rostro en el cuello del peli-rosa …

_**Propongo una tregua entre tu y yo, dejemos atrás la batalla, colguemos las armas y bandera blanca pa`l corazón, mira…**_

Je….pero tú me dejaste de hablar….dime …Que podría hacer yo?-pregunto de repente con tono curioso el peli-rosa

Hm!...PUES ABLARME! O PREGUNTARME UN….Lucy que te pasa? o por lo menos un …BUENOS DIAS LUCY!-exclamo la chica exaltada provocando que al chico le resbalara una gota de sudor estilo anime por la nuca

Eres un estúpido lo sabías?-respondió con burla la rubia mientras acortaban la distancia de sus rostros

Si …pero soy tu idiota!-respondió con una sonrisa Natsu provocando un sonrojo en la rubia

_**Seguro. que no saldrá bien la ecuación, porque el amor no es perfecto y es que lo perfecto no le va a la pación….**_

Natsu…

Si luce?

Te amo…

Y yo a ti…-acto seguido de estas palabras se unieron en un tierno pero torpe beso…nada más que eso bastaba para que ambos olvidaran el pasado…

_**Y cuanto mas y mas y mas intento romper el hielo…pierdo la gravedad y siento por segundos que me caigo al suelo…**_

Su beso con el tiempo se fue convirtiendo en uno más feroz y apasionado…en un beso experto….

Luego de esto….solo La falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse

Vamos luce!-grito enérgico el peli-rosa mientras se paraba y tomaba a la rubia de su muñeca derecha..

Na-natsu!... Espera! …Qu- QUE! Ases -dijo esta al sentirse tironeada por el chico

A pues que crees?!...les diré al gremio entero que tu eres solo para mí!-

!-dijo alterada la rubia

Que sucede?-pregunto confundido el muchacho al ver la reacción de su acompañante

Me flaquean las piernas…-comento en un susurro la chica sonrojada

Eso se arregla -respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras tomaba a lucy entre sus brazos….estilo nupcial.

_**Y ciento que es verdad que la ley de newton no se equivoca, porque suspiras, te toco y muero...**_

Se guuussssstan!-decía una gatito azul mientras se escondía en unos arbustos

Deja de ser tan estúpido gato!-dijo esta vez una gata blanca pegándole en la cabeza al gatito azul

Charle….yo también te quiero-comento este con ojitos de corazones

Calla gato!-dijo sonrojada la gata mientras ambos observaban como la pareja de magos se desvanecía se su vista…

_**Solo quiero mirarte y olvidar el pasado ,reducir el espacio entre tu piel y mis manos, no digas lo siento, no existe lamento… quiero todo, todo para mi…**_

_**Te confieso que quise y no pude olvidarme, de tu dulce sonrisa y tus pequeños detalles, llegado el momento, no existe lamento y quiero todo, todo para mi…**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**Nya!**_

_**Y bien? Que les pareció?...espero que les haya gustado ^^ es que me puse a escuchar esta canción y ZAAS! Me llego la idea a la cabeza como si fuese un relámpago! **_

_**Recomendaciones….halagos….tiradas de orejas…..solo déjenme un review a ver si me animo a subir otro one-shot :3**_

_**Lamento la falta ortográfica!**_

_**Y sin nada más que decir…. **_

_**Yuno-Heartfilia (antiguamente soul-feniix xDD) FUERA!**_

_**PD: AMOR Y PAZ …(*-*)/**_


End file.
